mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Daisy/Synopsis
Prior to Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Career as a Magical Girl Magical Daisy was a high school student by the name of Kiku Yakumo who got an anime based on her activities one year into her Magical Girl career. She excitedly watched episodes of her anime every weekend and visited forums discussing her character out of curiosity. She worked hard stopping crime and her Mascot, Palette, would record her daily adventures to be sent back to the Magical Kingdom and turned into episodes. After graduating from high school, Daisy began attending college and lived in a cheap apartment. She no longer had much time for Magical Girl activities due to college studies and part-time jobs, but still maintained phone contact with Palette. Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Magical Daisy, Episode Twenty-Two During her time in high school, a meeting is arranged with a supposedly high-ranking Magical Kingdom member to discuss Daisy's anime. Daisy nervously arrives at the location to find strangely dressed Magical Girl. Daisy begins telling this Magical Girl about her latest activities in stopping a drug ring, but this girl responds in anger, telling Daisy that her actions aren’t appropriate for a Magical Girl and too violent to show on television. Daisy and Palette attempt to explain her actions and suggest ways of adapting it into the anime, but this Magical Girl continues to lecture Daisy and insists on making new recordings to work into the show. Daisy is eventually forced to clean up trash for a while and vaporize it with her Magical Skill for what would end up being a poorly received season finale of her anime. Fast Music After a busy day of studying for college and working a part-time job, Daisy comes home to her apartment to find a a rockstar Magical Girl waiting for her. The girl introduces herself as Tot Pop and enthusiastically greets Daisy, asking her who wrote the opening theme to her anime. Daisy is initially reluctant to share the details, but Tot Pop coaxes her into showing off her identity (to Daisy’s delight) and Daisy eventually agrees to share the contact details of the production staff of her anime. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart The Swordsman Daisy performs a brief patrol, during which she carries a drunken man home. After returning home and settling in, she receives a message on her phone for something titled the “Magical Girl Raising Project.” Assuming it to be spam, she tries to delete it to no avail. She opens up the message and after a bright flash of light, she suddenly finds herself transported to a wasteland. She easily defeats the tutorial skeletons spawned in the game world. Confused about her situation, she decides to head to the highest vantage point in the area and search for the town area mentioned on a message in her phone. She carefully scales up to a crumbling building and scans her surroundings, spotting a cluster of buildings in the distance that she assumes to be the town area. Continuing to look in all directions, she soon spots a figure on a distant building. Daisy immediately senses danger and instinctively jumps up as the building is split in half. She observes that the figure swings a sword and slashes instantaneously appear on the building without delay. Daisy hesitates to use her Daisy Beam on the figure in case it’s a human, so she times her movements and fires her Daisy Beam on the other building while dodging the slashes. She manages to cause the other building to collapse, and the enemy jumps off and collapses her Daisy’s building as well. Daisy then fires her beam to stir up dust clouds in front of the enemy to block their vision. She moves into the dust cloud in an attempt to hide from her opponent, but they continue to close in and manage to kick Daisy down. While on the ground Daisy aims to kick her opponent’s foot, but the opponent steps back and kicks Daisy again. Daisy recovers in time to dodge a slash at her neck and lunges towards her opponent, successfully throwing them off balance and disarming them. The two begin fist-fighting and Daisy manages to get the upper hand by grabbing the opponent’s sleeve and flinging her away. She lets out a triumphant laugh that she quickly regrets as her opponent delivers a quick series of blows she only manages to block after enduring several hits. Daisy leaps backwards and prepares for another attack, only to realize her opponent is no longer there. Daisy thinks that perhaps her opponent lost interest in their fight, even though Daisy found it exciting. She hears a voice make a mention of a musician but doesn’t spot anybody nearby. She’s exhausted but has no time to rest before she spots more skeletons in the distance and rushes off to help whoever is fighting them. Team Daisy She quickly rescues a maid-like Magical Girl named Nokko from the skeletons. Nokko introduces herself, and Daisy questions her on how she got into the situation, deducing that the two of them must have been intentionally picked. Nokko asks Daisy if she’s the actual star of the Magical Daisy anime and begins to excitedly talk about the show. Daisy feels a bit embarrassed about the attention but resolves to protect this girl. They soon make their way towards the town Daisy spotted earlier. When they arrive at the town, Daisy is quickly approached by another enthusiastic fan of her anime. Daisy is introduced to a sci-fi Magical Girl named Genopsyko Yumenoshima and Magical Girl resembling a china doll named @Meow-Meow. The four of them continue to talk about their situation so far until they’re interrupted by a notification on their phone announcing a newly-added Support function. They test out the new function and summon a Cyber Fairy named Fal, who explains this cyber world to the girls as Daisy questions him. Daisy isn't the type to lead, but as the others gravitate towards her and look up to her she feels compelled to be the leader of the group. The four Magical Girls start working together to progress with the game’s objectives. Eventually, they arrive at a shop and receive a map that shows them the location of the gate to the next area of the world. in action]] Once Team Daisy has arrived at the new Grassland Area, Daisy plans to head towards the new town and learn more about the events for clearing the game before going to hunt down more monsters. The team soon encounters red versions of the skeletons, and Genopsyko tests the strength of the new enemies, determining them to be as weak as the previous skeletons. The rest of the team follows suit and fights the skeletons in close combat. Daisy decides to finish the fight off with her flashy signature move. With the others safely out of the way, she fires her Daisy Beam at a red skeleton. The skeleton remains untouched, however, and the rest of Team Daisy begins to panic as Daisy realizes her beam reflected and left a large hole through her stomach. She quickly loses consciousness, dying within the game and suffering a heart attack in the real world as a result. Legacy Daisy's death is a traumatic shock for her teammates. They bury her body and continue on, depressed but hopeful that Daisy is fine in the real world. Detec Bell learns of this incident and asks the rest of Team Daisy for details, managing to successfully track down Daisy's location in the real world and confirm her death. She relays this information to the other girls during a town meeting. Fal blamed Keek for Daisy's death, claiming that she knew how much she loved her Daisy Beam and made the red skeletons specifically to kill her. Keek, however, claimed that Daisy died because of her own overconfidence, stating that she wouldn't have died if she had studied the skeletons' ability first. Category:Summary